All I Want for Christmas
by StormLover
Summary: There's only one thing Ororo wants for Christmas. Will she get it? ROLO Please R & R.


December 25, 2012

Ororo turned to face her breakfast companion, feeling a flutter in her stomach. At last, she thought, as she left the stove to join him at the table. Placing a steaming plate of his favorite foods in front of him, Ororo took her seat. After saying grace, he started eating.

Not having much of an appetite, Ororo took a sip of her coffee and glanced over at his profile. Her heart skipped a beat as it always did when she was near him. Deep in thought, she didn't realize that he was returning her gaze until he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else. Did you say something?" she asked, putting down her coffee cup.

"No, I didn't say anything but I would love to know where your mind was just then," he replied, wiping his mouth and placing his napkin next to his plate.

Ororo looked at him and weighed her options. Could she just tell him how she felt or should she continue to keep it a secret? Decisions, decisions, she thought, just as another thought crossed her mind. Do you want to spend another holiday season alone? Since she already knew the answer, she knew what she would need to do.

"I was wondering what it would feel like to be in your arms while allowing my lips and tongue to explore yours," she replied, enjoying the shocked expression that flashed across his face for a second before he composed himself.

"Come again," he said, sure he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words," she told him, closing the distance between them and throwing her leg over his, straddling him, "I love you." She leaned in and…

Ororo's hand shot out and silenced the alarm.

_Not again_, she thought, groaning as the images of the dream faded. She had had the same dream intermittently over the last past three weeks. Figuring she had to do something about it, she looked over at the clock and saw that she had time. She hopped out of bed and headed to her bathroom, taking a shower. She took special care in dressing in the outfit she had purchased for this specific purpose. Preferring her natural beauty to cosmetics, Ororo looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, approving of what she saw. Now for the final touch, she thought going to her closet.

Being 3am on Christmas morning, Ororo knew she would be the only one walking the corridor at that time of the morning, especially since the students who stayed for the holidays were expressly forbidden to be out of their rooms before 6am. To enforce the rule, Logan was spending the night in in the room near the stairs.

Ororo made her way to his room. Before she could knock, he opened the door.

"Mine if I come in?" she asked, gazing at him.

Logan was surprised to see Ororo standing at his door, dressed in a trench coat and stilettos. _This can't be Ro_, he thought, taking a subtle sniff to make sure that she was Ororo. _There is definitely something different about her_, he thought, closing the door behind her and watching her as she went to stand near his bed. She turned to face him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about and have been struggling with how to say in for the past few weeks," she began, starting to unbutton her trench coat, "So I figured that instead of telling you, I would show you instead."

Logan watched her hands moving. A debate raged in his head about what to do. His curiosity won out. He wanted to see what she would do, so he just watched as she continued undoing the buttons.

"There was only one thing I wanted for Christmas this year," she said, sliding the coat off her shoulders, allowing it to pool at her feet. She stood before him in a sexy version of a Mrs. Claus's costume.

"And that was?" he said, appreciating the view as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

She closed the distance between them and stood directly in front of him. He was aware of the different in their color of their skins and their height but at that moment, nothing was more important that learning what it was that this beautiful, chocolate woman, once revered as a goddess, wanted for Christmas.

"You," she replied before leaning down and kissing him. He returned the kiss with as much as passion as she. He started guiding the dance. Ororo smiled inwardly, as he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed.

Laying her down gently, he looked down at her. He kissed her gently and enjoyed her passionate response. Separating, he looked down at her and asked, "Are you sure, darlin'? There's no turning back after this."

"I hope not because after tonight, you will be mine," she told him, reaching up and pulling his lips to hers, "I love you, Logan and want to be with you."

"Feeling mutual, love," he replied.


End file.
